


Farbenlehre

by chesias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship Between Different Houses, Gen, Inter-House Friendships, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Vorurteilen beeinflusst ist das Einsortieren der Kinder gar nicht so einfach. Der Sprechende Hut hat es mal wieder nicht einfach. In welches Haus gehören wohl die Charaktere der Generation der Wunder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farbenlehre

Seinen Großeltern, seinen Eltern, seinen Tanten und Onkels und den Familienfreunden war schon vor seiner Geburt bewusst, dass er ein Hufflepuff ist.

Kuroko wächst im Glauben auf, dass seine besten Eigenschaften seine Loyalität und sein Ehrgeiz sind. Ihm wird gesagt, dass das die Eigenschaften seiner Familie, eines waschechten Hufflepuffs sind.

Kuroko wächst mit dem Glauben auf, dass ihn sein übergroßer Gerechtigkeitssinn in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird und seine gelegentlichen Wutanfälle nicht zu ihm gehören können, weil ein Hufflepuff keine Wutanfälle hat.

Als er noch jung und beeinflussbar war, hinterfragte er die Worte seiner Familie und Freunde nicht.

Er ist ein Hufflepuff. Alle in seiner Familie sind Hufflepuffs.

Später stellt er fest, dass, _ja_ , seine Loyalität und sein Ehrgeiz sind ein Teil von ihm, aber genauso gehören seine Wutanfälle, sein Gerechtigkeitssinn und sein scharfer Verstand zu seiner Persönlichkeit.

Nur weil er ein Hufflepuff ist, dessen Eigenschaften sich scheinbar auf Loyalität und Ehrgeiz beschränken, heißt das nicht, dass er seine _eigenen_ Fähigkeiten und _seine_ Persönlichkeit verstecken muss.

Wenn er gefragt wird, ob er wisse, welchem Haus er in ein paar Jahren einmal angehört, antwortet er mit stolz: „Ich bin ein besonderer Hufflepuff." Er sagt nicht, „Ich werde ein besonderer Hufflepuff sein.", weil er weiß, dass er schon jetzt liebevoll von seinen Eltern als „Unser kleiner Hufflepuff" bezeichnet wird, aber er kann darauf hinweisen, dass er mehr als nur der normale Dachs ist.

Mit elf Jahren trägt er zum ersten Mal seine Hogwartsrobe. Auf seiner linken Brust prangt das grüne Abzeichen einer Schlange. Der Sprechende Hut sortierte ihn nach Slytherin.

Für seine Eltern ist Kuroko nicht mehr „Unser kleiner Hufflepuff". Plötzlich ist er die „Böse Schlange, die sich in unser Haus geschlichen und vorgegeben hat, einer von uns zu sein". Kuroko wird zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass nicht die Familie an erster Stelle steht, sondern das Haus.

Kuroko hat es nicht leicht, in Slytherin, das Haus, über das er nichts weiß. Slytherin wurde tot geschwiegen.

Gryffindor war Zuhause immer das Haus, das voller Ehrfurcht in den Mund genommen wurde. Das Haus, das von weitem von allen Hufflepuffs angehimmelt wird.

Die Ravenclaws sind bei ihnen dafür verpönt, dass sie keine Freundschaften eingehen. Jeder steht für sich allein. Hufflepuffs sind nie auf sich allein gestellt.

Slytherin wird nicht erwähnt. Es ist, als gäbe es kein viertes Haus.

Die Slytherins staunen nicht über den Mut der Gryffindors. Sie ziehen über ihn her.

„Wie dumm sie doch sind. Irgendwann bringt sie ihr Mut noch um!" Kuroko ist verwirrt. Warum sind die Gryffindors plötzlich nicht mehr toll?

In seinem neuen Haus lernt er, dass sein Verstand die wichtigste Waffe ist und dass er sie wunderbar mit seinem Gerechtigkeitssinn kombinieren kann. Statt mutig - aber ohne Plan, wie die Gryffindors - in die Schlacht zu ziehen, plant und überlegt und gewinnt er.

 _Irgendwann werden die Slytherins nicht mehr das ausgeschlossene Haus sein_ , weiß er.

Kurz vor Ende seines letzten Schuljahres wird Kuroko zum Schuldirektor beordert. Er ist überrascht und ein wenig skeptisch. Er hat noch nicht einmal zum Direktor gemusst.

Im Büro des Schulleiters wird ihm ein Sessel angeboten, der direkt vor dem dunkelbraunen, klobigen Pult steht, auf dem mehrere Zettelberge und Schreibutensilien liegen. Generell erweckt das Zimmer einen sehr unordentlichen Eindruck und Kuroko fragt sich, ob der Schulleiter hier überhaupt richtig arbeiten kann oder nur so häufig auf den Fluren Hogwarts' anzufinden ist, weil nicht einmal er in seinem Büro klar kommt.

„Guten Tag, Kuroko-san", begrüßt ihn der Schulleiter mit einem offenen Lächeln, „Du bist bestimmt verwundert, warum ich dich zu mir bestellt habe."

Kuroko gibt es vor dem Direktor nicht zu, aber er ist es in der Tat.

„Guten Tag, Herr Schulleiter.", erwidert er die Grußformel. Er würde nie auf Höflichkeit verzichten. Sie ist es, die sich am Ende des Tages am meisten auszahlt. Manchmal ist Höflichkeit wie eine alternative Zahlungsmethode. Sei höflich, stell ganz nebenbei eine Frage - als wäre dir eine Antwort nicht wichtig - und sie wird dir mit Sicherheit beantwortet. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der Direktor lächelt ein weiteres Mal, als kenne er seine Gedanken. Als Drittklässler hätte er sich davon verunsichern lassen, aber er ist mittlerweile ein Siebtklässler und Akashi hat ihm über Monate hinweg Okklumentik beigebracht. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Schulleiter _nicht_ weiß, was er denkt.

„Ich möchte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie mittlerweile eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage gefunden haben, warum Sie nach Slytherin sortiert wurden." Beinahe hätte Kuroko gezeigt, wie überrascht er über die Frage ist. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich der Direktor an ihr Gespräch erinnert, das vor gut sieben Jahren statt gefunden hat.

  
„Wie könnte ich den Tag vergessen, als Sie aufgelöst in mein Büro gebracht wurden und immer wieder gefragt haben, warum Sie nach Slytherin sortiert worden sind.", lächelt der Schulleiter gütig - sein Schulleiter lächelt eindeutig zu oft, „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren sie davon überzeugt, nach Hufflepuff zu gehören."

Kuroko erinnert sich. Wie könnte er auch nicht. Der Tag, der alles änderte.

„Und Sie meinten, dass der Sprechende Hut mich nicht ohne Grund nach Slytherin schicken würde.", Kuroko selbst kann sein nostalgisches Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Haben Sie denn den Grund erfahren?", hakt der Direktor nach. Es klingt nicht neugierig, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber auf Kuroko wirkt es, als wäre er ein wenig besorgt. Besorgt, dass Kuroko in all den Jahren unzufrieden mit seiner Häuserzugehörigkeit war und nie verstanden hat, warum er zur Schlange werden musste.

„Ja, habe ich.", antwortet er und schaut seinem Schulleiter fest in die Augen. Das _Slytherin hat mich wachsen lassen und stärker gemacht_ hängt unausgesprochen im Raum. In Hufflepuff wäre sein Verstand verkümmert und sein Gerechtigkeitssinn nicht zum Einsatz gekommen.

Gerade Slytherin hat seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn gebraucht und Kuroko hat sich gerne für sein Haus eingesetzt und gegen die Vorurteile gekämpft.

 _In ein paar Jahren werden die Slytherins nicht mehr das ausgeschlossene Haus sein_ , weiß Kuroko, weil er sich persönlich dafür einsetzen wird.


End file.
